


无论如何，他们毫无回到地面上来的愿望

by Sususulia



Series: 南镇魔幻现实 [9]
Category: Garou: Mark of the Wolves
Genre: M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:06:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25560301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sususulia/pseuds/Sususulia
Summary: 主父子无差，也包含有为K'，看各人怎么理解吧因为作者并不知道怎么结局……梗来自一篇写蛋凯的文，一篇写利笠的文和一篇神奇女侠的影评，以上。
Relationships: K'/Rock Howard, Terry Bogard/Rock Howard
Series: 南镇魔幻现实 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852246





	无论如何，他们毫无回到地面上来的愿望

**Author's Note:**

> ＊我发现诈尸太久的我又在挖坑……查了查Rock生日快到了，提前生贺吧（虽然这篇似乎只会给他添堵）。
> 
> ＊懒得补完设定所以尝试了外视角（就是笔下的人物比读者知道的多），其实我不知道自己在写啥。

“不要。”

摩天轮的入口处，Terry的目光扫过K’的墨镜，Kula的棒棒糖，Whip的靴跟和Mary的夹克，坚定地把头摇得像拨浪鼓。

和K’站在一起的唯一没被目光波及的Rock无声地看了他一眼。

Terry不是从一开始就不喜欢高处的。在Jeff还在的时候，他甚至会和当时也是一个臭小子的Andy比赛爬屋顶，争着让买东西归家的养父第一个看到。可是或许接下来他接触的“高处”，都有些太高了，坠下去便几乎不能生还；又或许并不是讨厌高处，是不喜欢被相关回忆缠绞罢了。

Rock回来有一阵子了，也许并没有……至少不是以Terry期待的方式。

几个月前，新南镇依然在个头上数一数二的Geese Tower轰然坍倒，像被定点爆破了一样。Terry火急火燎地赶到戒严现场时，警方告知他并没有找到Rock和Kain。

“这也不能说明什么问题，楼太高了，人或者摔得比今天午饭的茄子还烂，或者被砸得比意式pizza还扁。”Ralf一边说着，一边掀起一块五方形的混凝土，看着其下只能辨认出双腿的人形，转头啐了一口。

“放宽心，他们或许不在这里。”Clark拍拍他的肩，“K’他们去调查事故成因了，这边救援人手不够……来搭把手？”

不好的预感擭住了Terry，他快速地跨过警戒线，一脸平静的悲戚，只有眼里透着疯狂。

到处都是血，碎肢与灰土，Terry在一片废墟里绝望地试图掘地三尺，救护车的嘶鸣与伤者家属的哭泣灌满耳朵。岩块如修罗场般无穷无尽，Terry不知道自己是否在前进，也不知道是什么向他指点着方向……当他把着一根差点扎穿他鞋底的钢筋撬开一片倾倒的侧墙后，些许被血糊住却依然颜色浅淡的头发刺进视野。

Terry恨不得戳瞎自己，那或许更加容易相信，此刻满身血污躺在那里辨不出皮肤本来颜色的人就是自己养子。他不知所谓地跪倒，沙砾刺穿牛仔裤被碾进膝盖的皮肉，他竟浑然不觉。

他以为他死了。他伸出手想紧紧地抱着他；他不敢把他抱起来，甚至不敢碰他，怕看见更无法接受的现实。

Terry咽了一口唾沫，艰难地找回呼吸。他的手同样艰难地触到濡湿的布料，大概是肩胛的位置，小心地向下滑动几寸……然后他感到了眼前人的心跳。

他大喘了一口气，血液中的细胞似乎都如气泡水般跳动开来；眼泪猝不及防地掉下，逐渐融了青年面上的血，熟悉的眉目终于一寸寸露了出来。他伸手想拂去那粘在额头的一缕头发，这简单的动作却带起一大块皮肉，在鲜血重新汹涌而出之前，他手足无措地看到了伤口深处的头骨。

Terry近乎发了疯。如此的大起大落在他心里掀起连天波澜，思维与理智都被拍得粉碎。他被击溃了，他忍不住了，再也无法直视内心疯狂奔走流窜的大悲大喜。

他给了他一个刻意放轻的，糊满泪水与鲜血的吻。Terry自己知道，那绝不是在做什么人工呼吸。

K’讨厌别人为了Nests的事情找他，或者说他讨厌将自己和那个组织联系到一起的任何行为。讽刺的是，在核心机构被瓦解之后，部分Nests的技术外流，而他所在的军方理所当然地做了继承者，所以不得不应付各种科研机构与医院前来讨技术专利。

“没有别的可行手段了，”Whip对他耳语，“他几乎所有的器官都在衰竭……”

表面上一副不置可否，听到Rock的名字时，K’从夹克里掏出墨镜戴在脸上，“他在哪里？”

“301特护。”

“我去看看。”

银发青年快步离去后，Whip看了看Mary，后者剜了Terry一眼，“你怎么一句话都不说……”

K’看着进行过简单清理消毒，安静地躺着的青年，面色阴晴不定。他们陆续有过一定程度的合作，当然，还有合作之外的私交。

——你怎么变成这样了？

——当时没有继续，是因为彼此都有不得不解决的事情，为什么再见到你，就变成这幅光景？

——Nests的技术并不成熟，有太大个体差异，也完全不知副作用如何，而我只能倚赖这么靠不住的东西救你吗？

——你告诉我，Rock，我应该将这种我所痛恨的技术，用在你的身上吗？

K’的头痛了起来，连带着有些发黑的视线却看到Rock睁开了那对红色的眼睛。在那一刻他不再犹豫了。

因为尽管那对眸子意识涣散，结膜浑浊又分布着不同程度的出血而显得有些骇人，却不由分说地在向他呐喊，想活下去。

——想活下去。

人的意志可以强硬到什么程度，K’沿着走廊往回走，因为自己的问题而感到疲惫不堪。

银发的青年叫醒了睡在三张拼起来的椅子上的Terry，用一种比较粗暴的方式。Terry本来满肚火气像一头乱毛一样恣意竦峙，听到Rock的复建进展尚可，又不好说什么。

“那么，什么时候可以出院？”他压下火气，茫然地问。

“滚去问医生。”

Terry决定闭嘴时，对方又说话了，“尚在观察期，没人知道副作用会是什么，出院后赶不及救治，会死。”

——可是难道要一辈子留院观察？Terry这样想着，并没有说出口。这几个月他沉默了许多，Rock也沉默了许多，很多时候他们默许对方的存在，互相躲避着视线。

“Rock可以留在这里。”K’倚着墙，单脚贴着墙面，膝盖支起的弧度凌厉优美，“我可没有说你可以。”

Terry站起身看着对方多少有些挑衅的神情，皱皱眉头，却又微笑起来，“我也没有这个打算。”

“那趁早滚。”

“我要带他走。”

“你认为他愿意走？”

“我要带他走。”Terry机械地重复道，像咀嚼着失了味道的口香糖。

K’笑了，那笑挂在齿龈间，夹了呛人的苦，“你不再相信他了。”

这话堵住了Terry的嘴。他的眼前浮现Rock因缺乏户外活动而苍白的侧脸，轮廓清澈干净……却满是消毒水的味道，而不是训练场汗水的味道。他的养子可能一辈子都会如此了，他这样想着，心下悲凉，竟没有意识到K’已经离开。

K’转入病房，在Rock床边坐下。在他自我怀疑是否在浪费时间，从而犹豫要不要起身离开之时，金发的青年伸手握住了他的手腕，是他的右手，没有知觉的金属。

K’发觉自己无法离开，也无法说话。Rock费力地从床上撑起身子，从后方抱住了他。

——也好，K’安慰自己，这样便看不见对方是想道谢还是道歉，而他二者都不想听。

旅行箱在门外沉默而耐心百倍地等着他，Terry却说不出口。

“你要走了吗，Terry？”反倒是Rock开了口，红色的眼睛似乎看穿门后的真相。

Nests是不是给了Rock些许特异功能，Terry此刻非常怀疑。他站在屋子中央，体验着生平最酸楚的左右为难，“你喜欢留在这里吗？和他一起？”

Rock垂下眼，他瘦了太多，几乎气质都变了，只有眼睛才像那个熟悉的少年，“我和他是一类人了，现在。”

Terry感到那个低着头，填不满病号服一半的青年几乎全然陌生。

“我不知道，Terry，我不知道。”沉寂了很久之后，Rock抱住头，“你当时……你当时为什么要做那、那种事！”

Terry的心骤然几欲膨胀出胸腔，随后又皱成一团——他以为他不知道。他以为没有机会。他清楚他们每个人随时可能遭遇不幸落得如此，英雄也是血肉之躯，伤亡绝非偶然；反而是他自己，幸运地度过了之前的每一天，现在还能够这样站在他面前，夸耀着幸存者的身份。

他用双手覆住对方的双手，略微捧起他的脸。他们靠得那么近，近得几乎碰到了胡茬与鼻尖；他看上去随时要吻下去，像他已经做过了的那样。可他只是安静地，长久地注视着对方缓慢泛起一层泪光的眼。

海蓝色的角膜压挤着无法融合的喧嚣与沉默，他们可能拥有的无数未来仿佛在那海面下沸反盈天，Rock看不清除此之外的东西。

——假如他说一个字，Rock心想，自己就会不顾一切，毫不理会是否会死在距离Nests不足一百米的地方。

可是Terry没有。

他只是轻轻地缓缓地，放开了手，别转了脸想要快步离开。

“Terry，”他出声叫住男人，“明天K’陪Kula去游乐场。”

Rock打量着对方有些猝不及防的神色，“一起吧。”

没有人再劝说他坐这个到高处转一圈的鬼东西。然而Rock钻了进去，Terry只得亲自打脸，弯腰跟上。上升过程中，Terry只是打量着眼前掠过的摩天轮漆成白色的骨架。

“恐高？”

“我在高处失去了很多东西。”

Rock轻笑起来，“我也不喜欢向下看了。”

“那就不要看。”

Terry觉得他们在顶点停滞了，而Rock感到他们在迅速下落。他们对坐着，凝视着对方；他们的眼中仅有彼此。

**Author's Note:**

> （然后请自行游回本文题目）


End file.
